


Good Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Insomniac Dave Strider, M/M, Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Waking Up TogetherExtra: Humanstuck, Dave is a Trans Man who has only taken T and wears binders. Dave has bad insomnia
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Dave Strider
Kudos: 10





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short work, Please look at my Tumblr to request one-shots or books! @/venusfliestrapped

Sollux has arisen from the messy sheets with a spurred groan, rubbing his eyes and registered that Dave was clinging to his side and laid back down. Too tired to want to stretch his muscles or move from the bed but also his boyfriend was sleeping for once. He let out a sigh in content as he glanced at the sleeping male, always feeling lucky to have landed in a relationship with him after hopping from Feferi, Aradia, and Karkat. The entire time he never thought if anyone was interested in him so when the short guy asked if he would like to go out for coffee it was definitely out of the blue.  
Dave stirred to fit comfortably next to Sollux and not feeling his chest as Sollux forced him out of his binder from wearing it a few hours too long. Sollux watched Dave, looking at his features, not something he hasn't done before since Dave likes physical attention which is nice but you miss it when you don't have it for so long.  
His tan freckles scattered around his face so delicately and most of them are faint. How peaceful he looked without his shades and asleep is one of the best ways to see him. Once Sollux notice Dave stir awake he smiled in the slightest, "Good morning, sleeping beauty" His lisp noticed easily, Dave chuckled and sat up just to move up closer. "Mornin'-" His unfocused eyes moved to look at the time and back to Sollux's bi-colored eyes. "You let me sleep in? Bro, why?" He cocked his right brow, confused. "You never get this much sleep also don't call me 'Bro' when we were making out last night." Dave nodded, rolling over Sollux to fall off the bed. "Idiot," Sollux commented as he rolled his eyes and looked down to Dave. "It's not like anyone can complain, we live alone in this Lil trailer."  
Dave got up, walking to the bathroom as he stretched out to wake up more, Sollux followed behind him. "I could complain about how much you're hurting your back every time you wake up." Sollux grabbed his toothbrush as he turned on the water, his single Kandi bracelet that Dave made him with his own name. The two have been together since before Dave had transitioned to male or even identified with Male pronouns, they have together since Eighth Grade and now they're both twenty-two. "Can we have ramen for lunch? Then we can start driving again while calling the gang again, it'll be fun" Dave asked leaning back into Sollux, he was thinking about it as he brushed his teeth.  
"Fine but don't put fucking hot sauce in mine." Dave stuck out his tongue before shoving his toothbrush into it. "Food I prmess I wonk." Dave said while brushing his teeth.


End file.
